1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polishing and detailing accessories and more particularly pertains to a new detail tape for use with elongate sticks and rods for detailing and polishing hard to reach areas on objects, such as vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of polishing and detailing accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, polishing and detailing accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art polishing and detailing accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,604; U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,225; U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,320; U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,331; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,249; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 312,174.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new detail tape. The inventive device includes an elongate polishing strip member having a polishing layer, and an adhesive. The polishing layer has front and back faces and comprises a cloth material for polishing a surface. An adhesive is provided on the back face of the polishing layer and is designed for adhering to an object.
In these respects, the detail tape according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use with elongate sticks and rods for detailing and polishing hard to reach areas on objects, such as vehicles.